Sick Day
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Second request for a friend who requested a Prime Reader-Insert with Ratchet. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


"B-But Daddy, I wanna come and help you..."

"I'm sorry (f/n), but you must stay here and get better. I can't take the risk of you getting more sick."

Optimus, who happened to be your adopted father, tells you as you sniffle lightly, remembering the stuffy nose you had gotten from when you went to the Artic with Arcee and Bumblebee. When your dad tells you to not play in the snow for so long, he literally means it! "But dad... I'm fine." You said, coughing lightly as you nervously smiled at him. "See? Just a small cough, nothing else." You said, trying to convince him as he kneeled near your berth, his giant servo slowly resting on the top of your helm. "(F/n), I appreciate the way you devote yourself to help, but today, you must rest. Ratchet will be here to watch you." He mentions as you sigh, looking down, deciding to comply. "OK daddy, I'll stay here." You say to him, smiling as he smiled back, giving you a small kiss on your forehelm, seeing your small giggle before coughing again, feeling like your throat was on fire.

Before the team left, Bulkhead came in to visit, seeing you. "Hey there tiger, how ya feeling?" He asked as you looked up, sniffling a bit. "Hey Bulkhead... I'm fine. So, where are you, daddy and the others going?" You asked him curiously as he spoke up. "Going to Italy kid. Stinks you can't go, I was hoping we could kick aft together." He said to you as you got a bright idea. "Maybe I can... Sneak me out Bulk and we can kick aft together!" You said in a hoarsely excited tone as he laughed a bit. "Sorry (f/n), dad gave us strict orders to not sneak you out period. Believe me, if I could, I would." He said as you sighed lightly, looking down sadly. "My dad reads my processor every time! What the-" Before you could finish, Optimus walked in, looking over at you as you sunk into your berth quietly. "Oh boy..." You said crackly, gulping. "Bulkhead, we are leaving now. Go regroup with the others." He told him as Bulkhead nodded, walking out as he looked at you, watching you try to stand up. "Dad... I know you'll protest, but I gotta come!" You say to him, falling from the shaking on your knees as he sighed, walking over, picking you up. "(F/n), you must understand that what I'm doing is for your own good. If you were to come with us in your state, the Decepticons will not hesitate to kill you." He says to you as your small optics widened slowly. You felt bad for trying to sneak out when he was trying to protect you. You started to cry a bit, despite your cheek plates already bright red from your cold as you hugged him. He comforted you one last time before leaving you with Ratchet, and so let the babysitting begin.

You were in the medical bay with Ratchet, looking at the various tools and equipment that filled your view. You watched Ratchet working at his computer, checking up on you once in a while as he walked over to check your temperature and give you your medicine. He made sure that you felt better, letting you lie down in the berth near your medicine when you needed it. Your forehelm started to hurt suddenly, looking over at Ratchet. "Uncle Ratchet?" You asked, starting to cough suddenly, not stopping. "Something wrong (f/n)?" He said, noticing you didn't stop coughing as he ran over, picking you up, patting your back quickly, but not too roughly so you could try to start to breath again. After a few minutes, your breathing return to its normal and somewhat hoarsely state as Ratchet sighed in relief, holding you. "Its OK (f/n)... Your gonna be alright." He said, calming you as you cried a bit, feeling scared that you might have died. The rest of the day, you just relaxed, sleeping in the med bay's berth, getting up once in a while to drink some energon or take your medicine.

Optimus and the others returned a bit as it turned dark. Even though you missed out on kicking Decepticon aft, you enjoyed a nice day with your Uncle Ratchet, and was praying to Primus hopefully you could do it again, but until that day happened again, you were glad you were feeling much better.


End file.
